Mediator Ultimate M Rated Fan fiction
by MatthewEspinosaIsMine
Summary: Susannah's and Jesse's Love life shows its dirty side ;) Do not read if you arent a mature Teen


**Dont read if yoyr not a mature Teen ++ ;)**

**Jesse and Susannah's love life shows their spicy side**

**No Hate or comments like 'this is innapropiate!' Cause like come on its rated M so you knew what u were in for therefore u still read it aye. Read and Review thanks ;) **

Across the hall, Paul sat in the darkness and watched his ex being fucked and sucked by her lover. He watched Suze experience her orgasms and playfully goad her lover on to intense lovemaking. He smiled as Jesse's expression went from one driven by lust to one bent on survival. He had hoped that the party would end this way, only with him in Jesse's position. He had hoped that he would seduce Jesse's girlfriend, but was surprised to see that the seduction was actually starting. The couple in the open bedroom began the motion of lovemaking again, and he sprang into action. Paul moved as quietly as he could down the hall and to the doorway of Suze's room. He stood watching Jesse doggy fuck his ex. His hands trembled as she stepped closer to the couple. Paul stood behind who was unaware of his presence, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She bolted with surprise at first until she saw his eyes. They were filled with lust and love. She turned back and kissed Jesse and whispered into his ear. "I love you, please don't stop, make her feel as wonderful as you make me feel."

Desperate to please the women he loves he increased his strokes, Jesse was not aware that Paul was in the room. She begged Jesse to fuck her harder and faster. Jesse obliged. Suze had a gut wrenching orgasm, and fucked hard to try to get in another one before she would have to acknowledge Paul. "Slow down Baby girl." She heard Jesse's voice. "Slow down and enjoy it, we're going to be here all night." Suze turned to look up at Jesse as he moans. "Fuck me Jesse," Suze gasped out. This only caused him to smile. Teasingly Jesse pulled out of Susannah just as she was reaching her peak and flipped her to face him.

He paused at her breast to take her hard nipple into his mouth and suck hard, causing her to moan again. Every sensation was heightened ten fold. Susannah took the opportunity to stroke his rock hard cock. She couldn't explain if she tried how much it pleased her to hear him finally moan. He was so hard as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to gratifyingly but slowly stroke him, she felt him throb in her hand.

"Damn Susannah that feels so fucking good."

"Please, Jesse..." Suze begged. "I need you so bad," She continued. She wanted his hard cock fucking her now. Suze couldn't wait another second. Her body ached to feel his big thick hard dick in her slippery wet pussy.

He laid over her, pushing her into the bed. "Yess..." Suze hissed, growing more excited despite my mind-blowing orgasm only a minute ago. His hot body felt so good against hers, it was just skin to skin now. She spread her legs open more and she felt his hard cock right at her entrance, the anticipation thrilled.

"Come on baby fuck me now!" She growled thrusting her hips pushing his tip into her hot core. Teasingly he held back just waiting for the perfect time to make Susannah his. He was enjoying hearing her beg for him. He crushed his mouth to hers as he finally plunged into, making Suze gasp in elation.

"Oh fuck," he growled taking in a sharp deep breath, "Mmm you're so fucking hot" shoving his hard dick inside of her again.

They were breathing hard as their bodies found their rhythm together.

**Suze's POV**

Jesse continued to slam into me time and time again. I rocked my hips in sync with his, allowing myself to feel him deep inside me. Once again, I was totally lost in him. It felt as though we were one; I couldn't feel where I began and he ended. I melted into the motion. The softness of his skin on mine; the love and passion I felt in every touch as well as every kiss, warmed my soul.

"God you feel so good, Susannah. I love you so much," he whispered to me in all of our heat, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Oh god, I love you too!" was all I could breath out as my hands griped his hips harder, pulling him to me deeper and stronger.

My peak was coming quickly, his every thrust making me quake. "Cum with me Susannah." He grunted. He felt the walls of my core clench and my body shook from the bliss of my orgasm. As I was riding it out, Jesse continued to slam into me a few more times. As he pushed, hard, into me one last time, I felt his release deep in me.

With Jesse's body over mine, still inside of me, we laid together, just basking in the moment. Our bodies were trying to calm down and catch our breath. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest. Jesse kissed me tenderly on the cheek, lingering there for a long moment. My heart squeezed tightly when I felt the love through that one lingering kiss. As our breathing finally slowed down, he kissed me passionately on the lips.

Unaware that Paul had just jacked himself off to us making love I rolled off the bed and hoisted Jesse up with me, then crashed him back down as I leaned over him. I let my hands travel up his thighs and stroked his hard cock and cup his balls. His eyes closed eyes in ecstasy at my touch.

"Mmm, that feels so damn good Susannah."

I leaned forward and slid his whole shaft in my mouth. Jesse shuddered as I did so and his member was throbbing so hard that my hand was shaking as I held it by the base. I only licked the tip this time, teasing him. I let my tongue slide down to the base of his rock hard cock and licked his balls. He moaned as my tongue circled him and my hot mouth closed around his thick raging dick. His hands grabbed my head gripping my hair as he rocked back and forth fucking my mouth. I moaned as his cock went deep-throat.

"Uhh, yeah I love when you deep throat me." He moaned in his thick sexy Spanish accent. I plunged his whole shaft into my mouth, and sucked him off as I brought my head back up. I bobbed my head up and down as I continued and I moaned with his dick in my mouth. The vibration ripped through my body and out my mouth. I could feel him getting so close as he fucked my mouth, but suddenly a low growl escaped Jesse's lips.

Paul stood there, watching his ex start tugging on Jesse's dick, feeling his own member begin to harden even more. He knew he wanted to feel his dick in her pussy. He looked back at her creamy pussy, realising he didn't have much of a choice. He slowly moved to his knees next to the bed, his head level with Suze's pussy. He slowly started moving his dick between her legs, smelling the distinctive scent of cum.

Susannah climbed over Jesse and felt Jesse's dick sliding against her pussy, wishing he would just sink it deep inside of her. He started rubbing his tip against Susannah's growing clit, feeling her tremble. She reached down with her hand and grabbed Jesse's dick, trying to get it in her pussy. She heard Jesse chuckle and say, "what, someone don't like that?" She moaned in response, as she pushed his dick down and felt the head beginning to enter her. She tried to moan louder, but it was muffled by Paul's own moan from behind her.

Suze grunted when Paul pounded into her from behind. Breaking the kiss between her and Jesse, throwing her head back, and moaning loudly, "ohhh fuck!" Jesse looked up at Paul, running his hands down Susannah's back. "uh huh, uh huh, fuck me, fuck my pussy please." Suze moaned

As if Paul needed any encouragement, he pulled his hips back again, then slammed back into her hard, his hips slapping against her ass, grunting loudly. He started a steady rhythm, watching his dick piston in and out of her clinging pussy, watching her pussy extend out, then go back in as he slammed back into her. Jesse watched As Paul's dick slammed into his girlfriends pussy claiming it as his own and immediate felt anger arising. A moan escaped from Susannah's lips

Suzs looked up at Jesse gritting her teeth and moaning, As Paul started moving faster, he felt Jesse's hands pushing his away. But He latched them next to Suze's hips, continuing to fuck her. Paul, panting as he pushed himself deeper into Suze's already quivering walls scrunched his face up tightly and let out a loud growl of approval, his hands gripping her hips harder and grinding against her wetness. All too soon Suze pulled him out disappointing herself and climbed off Jesse. She stood and faced Paul with sheer lust in her eyes as she caught sight of his bulging member glistening wet from her pussy. Desperation took over her as she climbed back on Paul's long rod and fucked him standing up.

Paul moaned in pleasure " Oh Suze... Ive waited too long"

Seeing her tiny nub strain, he reached down to rub it and felt her walls squeeze deliciously tight around him. At that moment, he tried and succeeded in not getting sucked into his own orgasm along with Suze.

"Paul!" Suze cried softly, panting hard as her hips bucked onto his in desperation, her walls still spasming around his as he pounded into her, over and over mercilessly. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard, her nails digging in softly to the flesh as she clung to him. She couldn't describe the blissful feeling of his length sliding into her, making her squirm and moan constantly in delight.

Gasping as she came down, she groaned when Paul slowly started rubbing her clit again, which in turn drove her crazy. "Paul…" she moaned.

"S-Suze" he moaned breathily right back, the tone of his deep, husky voice telling her how badly he wanted release, and how terribly close he was. His tongue wrapping around her pert nipples snapped her out of her thoughts, a loud moan erupting from within her chest. "Yes!" she cried, feeling herself approach the brink once again, biting on her lip hard when her body gave that final jerk.

She felt her orgasm explode into her, rushing with that same excruciatingly pleasant feel of euphoria. Vaguely, she heard Paul cry out her name loudly and collapse onto her, twitching within her as he came hard, both of them panting against each other's neck.

**Jesse's POV ^present time as this^**

I was still confused that I didn't lose myself in the moment as I would have done, but my breathing began getting faster and deeper as I watched Susannah in front of me, giving pleasure to another man, and that man being Paul Slater. I dont know what took over me but seeing my querida being pleasure by having sex with another man, riding his dick, turned me on. I began rocking back and forth as I could feel the force of my orgasm begin in my feet and start to burn in my thighs.

With expectation of my orgasm growing within me and the euphoria taking over my body, I wanted Susannah to touch me. I wanted her to wank my cock and feel her wetness drench my cock. Unfortunately all of that would have to wait.

"Oh God," I murmured, unable to hold it in.

Yes!" Susannah cried in front of me as her orgasm explode into her. That did It for me.

I sprayed my cum all over the bed sheets . I carried on stroking my cock until the last amount of juice spilled onto Susannah's jiggling ass, as she continued being fucked by Paul until he reached his brim and, thought, it was okay to empty his load inside her. I am not okay with that.

**Paul's POV**

Suze sucked hard and loudly on my member.

She released my cock, and brought both her hands to my face, pulling me in for a powerful kiss that left my head spinning, and my dick harder.

Suze broke the kiss, but only to trail more kisses down my body. When Suze moaned against my cock, I knew that Jesse was using his talented fingers behind her. Suze did pull away from giving me a great blowjob long enough to let Jesse caress her firm breasts but like a starving woman, she latched right back onto it.

I moaned loudly enjoying the wonderful feeling of Suze's lips and tongue lavishing my cock. Jesse sat on his haunches, arms wrapped tightly around Suze one hand on her tit, pinching the hard nipple, the other hand furiously rubbing her pussy. Susannah obviously enjoyed the attention, if her moans were any indication, and there was no doubt when she came. She released my cock, turned in Jesse arms, and kissed him as hungrily as she had been sucking my pecker.

Jesse pulled Suze down as she lay back. I stood, before dropping to my knees, and lining my cock up to Suze's pussy. Moaning as I slid deeper and deeper. Suze's cunt seemed to be on fire as I slid in. I had never felt her so wet, or so demanding of my rod, and she seemed to pull me in as much as I pushed. Jesse's hands gripped both of Suze's ass cheeks, and I got a great view. I wondered if I would be going in there again, but dashed the thought as greedy. I was already enjoying what was happening.

As I sank the last couple centimeters, I moaned, unable to hold it in once again. The things this one woman does to me.

"That's right," Suze mewled, throwing her head back, "Oh, I love how I can feel you in every inch of me. Yes, pound it in me. Make me cum on your huge cock. I love it!"

Suze's inner muscles tightened forcefully, and I had to slow down, or I was going to cum quicker than I wanted to.

Jesse rolled her over, pulling Suze off my cock, and then started kissing down her body, till his lips were locked on Suze's freshly fucked pussy.

Seeing another rear in the air, I waddled over on my knees, till I could line my cum-soaked penis up with it. I had to lean forward a bit to get the right angle on my own, but I was soon buried in Suze as far as I could go. I looked up to Jesse, glad that Suze's screams were being muffled with pleasure. Jesse's eyes were locked on me, an expression of sheer jealousy painted across his face. He obviously felt territorial over Suze as I was giving her the pleasure.

Suze started her next orgasm, and I picked up my pace in her to try and get her off. It only took a few extra strokes, and I soon felt Suze's inner wetness increase as her screams grew loudly, no longer contained by Jesse's lips.

Suze pulled off me as she climbed up Jesse body, and the couple started to kiss. I started to debate on what I should do next.

_**Pauls POV no longer **_

"Susannah!" He gasped, his eyes popping open in wonder to look up at her as he leaned against the headboard, his body still as she moved.

"Ahh, Jesse," she breathed raggedly, moving her hips against his with fast movements, her hands going up to balance herself on his shoulders as her walls took him in greedily. She rode him mercilessly as he looked up at her, seeing the pleasure on her face. But still he made no move, finding it as some sort of a turn on that she was riding him like he wasn't there almost, only knowing that her body had a desperate need to come around him again.

"Jesse," she moaned, getting closer as the headboard creaked a little in protest to how hard she was going. She threw her head back, her lips parted to the ceiling as her walls clamped around him, her body going limp against him as she jerked softly with her orgasm.

Rolling off only a few second later, thinking that Jesse was no longer hard, she panted as she looked up at the ceiling with a pleasured glaze in her eyes, content with him in every way possible.

"Susannah…" she heard him groan softly, his voice strained and husky. She knew what tone that was. He was still hard.

"Take me Jesse," she whispered to him, spreading her legs widely for him, wanting to drown her troubles in the blissful feel of his long, thick, and hard length once more.

She heard him groan in response and roll onto her and slammed into her once more. Gasping at the feel that was familiar, but new in every way to her still, Suze moaned and looked up at him, surprised to find his golden eyes blazing into her's.

She found that in a matter of moments, the place between her thighs was already burning. This was much like the first time, seeing the passion in his eyes, which triggered a fiery passion of her own.

"Oh Susannah…, your so wet baby" he whispered, his lips on hers, his hips bucking softly into hers, eventually slowing into a torturous pace, in which he ground himself into her sweet spot, over and over, causing her walls to suck him in again and tighten.

He gradually increased his tempo as their kisses turned from loving, to passionate, to passionate and eager to come together again. "I love you," he whispered, squeezing at her breasts, which drove them both over the edge together once more, their bodies writhing hard at the feeling of rapture that crashed over each of them like a wave.

"I love you too," Susannah panted as they lay together, too tired to move at all from having multiple orgasms. He spooned her lovingly .

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
